Cats and Dogs
by Noire Romantique
Summary: There's a new half demon in town and her name is Sada. And InuYasha has fallen hard for Sada, but wait...Isn't InuYasha supposed to be torn between Kikyo and Kagome? Maybe Sada can solve all his problems and fill that empty space in his heart.


Chapter One: New friends and crushes

InuYasha and the gang were walking through a field one day when he smelt that smell. He would never forget that smell, it was vanilla and cat. Picking up on the scent he turned his head all around trying to figure out where it was coming from or who it was coming from.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked the half dog demon.

"I smell something. And it smells different." InuYasha replied looking towards the east where the wind was coming from and there was one lone rock and one lone tree.

"What does it smell like?" Sango the demon slayer asked. "A demon,"

"No. Like vanilla and cats." Shippo the fox demon said lifting his own nose into the air.

"Vanilla and cats," Miroku the monk said. "Then it must be a demon!"

InuYasha jumped high into the air until he landed on the rock that was fifty meters away from the others. He looked down and saw laying on the ground teasing a mouse was a half cat demon. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and she wore a pink ribbon with a bell on it that tinkled in the wind. She had short dark brown hair with pink streaks and pink eyes. InuYasha was mesmerized by her.

The cat demon's ears perked up as InuYasha landed. She looked up and saw the dog demon staring at her. He had dog ears, long silver hair, and beautiful golden eyes. He was very handsome.

The cat demon smiled. "Hello," she said in a sweet voice.

"Hi," InuYasha said still in shock.

"InuYasha, did you find the source of the smell?!" Someone called from the distance.

The cat demon stood up and saw two girls, a man, and a fox demon all running towards the dog demon. She smiled again. "So your name is InuYasha?" she said.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied.

"Who is that with you?" Kagome called getting closer to InuYasha and the cat demon.

"Hi, I'm Sada." The cat demon said walking towards Kagome and the others. "I'm half cat demon."

"Hi," Kagome said. "I'm Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha." Kagome said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet each of you," Sada said. She turned around and was about to run. "Well, nice talking to ya, but I guess this is good bye." Sada said.

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango nodded. It was just like meeting someone on the side of the road that you recognized from your home village. After the two of you had talked for a while you both had to go back the ways you came.

But that wasn't it for InuYasha. Sada was just about to take off when he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled. "Welcome to the group."

Sada smiled as his grip tightened on her arm. She nodded. Kagome and the others just looked at one another and wondered if they had missed something.

XXXX

"So Sada, tell us about yourself." Miroku said as they were walking.

Sada smiled at Miroku. "Well, my father was a great demon cat lord and my mother was a great priestess." Sada said. "They just passed away a year ago and I've been on my own ever since. I've been looking for someone to travel with so I wouldn't be so lonely."

"Well, in that case…" Miroku said taking Sada's hand. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Would you bear my children?"

"Enough already," Sango said as she and InuYasha both hit Miroku on the head for asking Sada that.

"Yeah, you're going to scare her away from the group." InuYasha said.

Sada giggled. "I would love to bear your children, but only if you didn't mind that they were part demon." She said.

Miroku blushed. No woman had ever said she would bear his child. He dropped Sada's hand. "On second thought, let's just stay friends." He said over whelmed with joy.

Sada laughed. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. So that was how it was done. You just had to say yes and Miroku left you alone? If only both of them had done it sooner then it would have saved them both a lot of trouble and Miroku a lot of pain.

InuYasha just looked at Sada, she reminded him of some of the women he had seen when he had gone to Kagome's time. She was so confident in herself and she walked tall and she was beautiful beyond any woman he had ever seen in his time.

"Hey Sada," Shippo said. "Is your tail real?" he only asked this because it was pink.

"As real as yours is." Sada said twitching it and moving it back and forth. InuYasha found this very sexy.

Kagome looked over to the horizon to the setting sun. "We should probably make camp now." She said.

Everyone nodded and headed to where they could make camp. Miroku cleared the area with his wind tunnel, Shippo lit a fire with his fox fire and Kagome started on dinner. "Here," she said handing Sada a container of ramen.

"Oh, thank you." Sada said taking the ramen and eating it.

InuYasha watched her eat as he ate his own. He hoped that she would also like the food that he loved so much. Apparently she did like it because she didn't even bother with her chopsticks; she just sipped the ramen broth and slurped up the noodles. After dinner instead of staying on the ground to sleep she jumped into a tree just below InuYasha's branch where he was going to sleep.

Instead of sleeping himself, he watched Sada. She was so beautiful, in the moonlight and in the sunlight. InuYasha just couldn't get over how fast he had fallen for her. But then he looked down at the ground at Kagome. He thought about how he had been in love with her and Kikyo for so long. But Sada was different, she was a half demon; like him.

XXXX

InuYasha woke early the next morning, before the others. He looked down on the branch below him and saw that Sada was gone. He sat straight up and looked around trying to pick up her scent when he heard someone splashing in a lake near by.

InuYasha ran to the lake, but when he got there he hid behind some bushes. He didn't want Sada to think he was a peeping Tom.

Sada was in her under clothes bathing. InuYasha thought she was even more beautiful with her skin wet and her hair wet. He gulped and Sada's cat ears perked at the sound.

"InuYasha, you can come out." She said with her back turned to him as she rubbed a vanilla scented bar of soap on her arm. "I know you're there."

InuYasha leapt from behind the bushes so that he was standing on the shores of the lake. He just looked at her. "So what if I'm here, it's not like you're naked." He said.

Sada smiled that smile. "True, do you want to join me?" Sada asked. "I have plenty of soap. And I could get rid of that flea that's about to bite your neck."

Feeling a flea bite InuYasha slapped his neck. He looked at his hand and saw that it was Myoga the flea. _Wow, _InuYasha thought. _She even has good cat eyes. _

"Myoga, what are you doing here!?" InuYasha growled at the flea.

The flea trembled in his master's hand. "I only saw that you had a new friend Master InuYasha and I had hoped that I could meet and speak with her." Myoga said.

Sada giggled and made both InuYasha and Myoga blush. Sada got out of the water and walked over to InuYasha and leaned over his hand. "It is very nice to meet you Lord Myoga." Sada said bowing.

"She called me lord." Myoga said fainting.

Sada laughed and InuYasha dropped the flea on the ground. Sada picked up her clothes and began to get dressed. InuYasha blushed even more.

"InuYasha! Sada! Where are you guys?" Shippo called running towards them.

Trying to suppress his blush InuYasha replied, "Over by the lake. We'll be right back."

Sada pulled on her boots and looked at InuYasha. "You know InuYasha; you're really going to have to work on being more humble if you're going to have a crush on me." She said and started walking back towards the camp.

InuYasha was fuming because of what she had said, but when Sada walked by him, her tail twitched and the end wrapped around his wrist pulling him along behind her. He smiled; he didn't care if Sada knew about his crush, just so long as she was okay with it.


End file.
